


Sex Pollen

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand prints, Multi, Sex, Sex Pollen, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it., it gets to the sex quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen

Sex Pollen

 

Gabriel x OC & Lucifer x OC

 

Hellena was applying her chap stick in the mirror when she heard her room-mate, Lorie, come in. It was later than normal and that could only mean she had found something new to mess with. Hellena, frankly, was getting worried about this habit. Lorie had been getting into darker things as of late. Hellena was a devout Christian who loved all as the Lord intended. Lorie had been getting into Ouija boards and some weird Latin book that was residing in the room across from Hellena’s. She heard Lorie call out to her from the living room. “Hellena, I found this cute little plant today! Come take a look! It has pretty flowers.” She sounded out of breath with excitement. This could end rather awkwardly, since it sounded like her sexual kind of excitement. 

Hellena took a breath as she stood up and brushed her curly black hair out of her face. “Ah, Gabriel, help me. I hope this isn’t her being horny over a plant.” She wore plain boot cut jeans and a black tank top that covered her breasts well enough to not be ill fitting or inappropriate but left her feeling cool enough. She walked out to the kitchen barefoot; unaware her little entreaty had been heard. Gabriel was watching silently as he followed the devout girl to the living room. He had been watching her for a while. She prayed to him often and he had ignored them at first. He grew interested when she simply wished him well. It was not often that a human prayed to the angels FOR the angels.

Lorie gently touched one of the unopened buds lightly as Hellena walked in. It spat pollen in Hellena’s face and made her sputter as it crept up her nose and into her body. “What the hell Lorie?” The girl opposite Hellena was grinning lustfully. Her hazel eyes were in fact clouded over with desire for the flesh and to be taken by someone. Hellena fell to her knees as the pollen did its work. She felt a rush of emotion and pure want undulating through her system. She whimpered as she felt this feeling flowing through her bloodstream.

Lorie grinned impishly at the fallen girl before her. Lorie had hands on her waist holding her back against a strong body. “Hellena, I knew you would come in if I wanted you to. I have a friend you might want to meet to help your new situation.” She let loose a giggle and tilted her head backward. “Lucifer, Luce, this is my room-mate Hellena. Bet she might give a nice screw after you have your way with me.” Her voice was a lust filled purr. She was trying to writhe back against his crotch and entice the devil. 

Hellena coughed softly whimpering. She wasn’t used to the need for touch being so great and it frightened her. She saw who it was and heard the name. It made her feel repulsed. “No. I refuse. I will not fuck the Devil.” She tried to skitter backwards and ran into Gabriel’s legs. She shot to the side in shock. “Who-?” She held a small amount of fear in her eyes. She was not sure what to make of this situation at all.

Gabriel knelt down with a kind smile. “I’m Gabriel, the Archangel. You called after all.” He helped the girl up and into his safe arms. “You will die if someone doesn’t fuck you within 5 hours of this.” He sounded worried. He didn’t want Hellena to die. He had been keeping an eye on the girl for a while now and would be upset if she met her end too soon.

Lucifer pouted behind Lorie. He had an edge in his eyes that would have scared the humans if they hadn’t been drugged with the sex pollen from the plant. “Brother. You can’t have all the fun. I still want this sweet little girl. She did call me for the explicit reason of sex after all.” He was nipping at her neck. Lorie was putty in his arms. She moaned softly at the feeling and looked at Gabriel with glazed over eyes. 

Hellena whimpered feeling hot all over. “I- I believe you Gabriel. I don’t want him. Help me. Please.” She was weak kneed from the overwhelming feeling of need in her body. Her own body was lax in Gabriel’s grip. She had been sexually active before, but had since been abstinent. “I- I’m ok with it if you fuck me through this.” She had her face hidden in his clavicle and was fighting the urge to bite it gently. 

Lorie giggled. “I only wanted to get you laid. You’re so uptight Hellenaaaaah-“ Lucifer had bitten her shoulder and made her practically drip with arousal. “Fuck me. Lucifer, please, fuck me!” She could feel his erection against her lower back. The want was welling up inside her again making her a slutty begging mess.

Gabriel sighed softly and snapped them all to a more suitable location. It was a bedroom with two beds and various toys. He knew his brother was kinky. “If we must do this, let’s do this in a comfortable location huh sugar?” He gently kissed Hellena to soothe her desire somewhat. He had his hand on her hips and she was flush against his vessel. “Sugar, are you sure?” He would not take the choice to say no away from her. 

She let out soft sounds of pleasure from the burning kiss. She was going to shock the angel holding her. She growled against his lips and nipped him as she pulled on his jacket to get him closer. “I am not made of glass Gabriel. If you are going to fuck me, do it like you mean it.” Her voice had an edge that clued him in just how badly she needed him and how okay she was with being fucked. All in all there was enthusiastic consent.

Lucifer had been kissing and nipping Lorie’s neck so she would have many reminders of this encounter and chuckled when he heard Hellena from the bed next to them. “Well, your friend is more of a fire cracker than she lets on Lorie. Let’s see how you are in bed shall we, my pet?” He kissed Lorie harsh and passionate. He gripped her in his arms fiercely as he invaded her mouth. There wasn’t a doubt in Lorie’s mind whose she was tonight.

Hellena had heard him and turned slightly in Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel was suckling on her shoulders as he pulled the tank top up slow and easy but loving. She growled. “Don’t presume anything of me. You don’t know me. Don’t assume anything.” She groaned in pleasure when Gabriel bit her shoulder. Hellena, unbeknownst to her Satan worshiping room-mate, was into BDSM and a masochist to boot. She had never been very vanilla with her sex. To top it off, she was a switch. She didn’t care if she topped or bottomed, as long as there was a good orgasm involved and someone got fucked.

Lorie groaned as she felt Lucifer grinding against her wet core. They still had their pants on and it was maddening. She wanted him pounding into her with all he had instead of teasing her. If she expected him to just take her and leave she was mistaken. Lucifer was a tease. He enjoyed tying his partners up and making them beg for him. It also made great torture, but that was not anything he would be doing to her in that sense. 

Gabriel let his eyes flutter shut as Hellena’s hands gripped his hips and began to caress inward. When her hands reached his length, she pulled him out of his jeans and boxers so she could suck him good. He felt her more than saw her moving downward. When her tongue teased the underside of his cock he let out a low groan of pleasure. He gripped her hair and looked at her with flashing whiskey eyes. “Suck it good girl. I know you have no gag reflex. I am going to fuck your pretty mouth.” He swore her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment before she placed her lips around him and began to take him down. He was impressed when she got him all the way down to the base. He wasn’t small by any means and knew it was rare for a woman to be able to take his dick so well. He began to grind into her face a few seconds as he enjoyed the feeling of her throat convulsing around him.

Lucifer was impressed and began rubbing at Lorie’s clit though her panties. His hand was in her pants pulling them down as he worked. She thrashed in his hold as she felt waves of pleasure from his touch. He pinned her hands above her as he continued to lay claim of her body. Her neck was littered in imprints of his blunt teeth. She was a moaning mess in his grip, allowing him to do as he pleased. She was a true bottom and wanted him to take utter control. It was one of the things she liked about this situation. He growled and ripped her pants off her entirely. She was submitting herself to his will and mercy. He would be damned before he didn’t take advantage and take everything she gave him. His voice in her ear made her entire body shake with desire. “You are mine now girl. I will have you whenever I want, Lorie.” His voice had taken on a husky tone that made her panties get drowned in her juices. “Even after this girl. You are mine.” His voice had taken on a possessive edge that made Lorie quiver in desire. 

“Please. More! I need you inside me, Lucifer!” She was writhing in his grip trying to grind down on his hand. She cried out when he slipped a finger inside her and massaged her g-spot. She let out a soft keening noise and moaned. “I need you. Please!”

Gabriel was watching Hellena suck him down and he let out a low groan. “That’s right. Keep your mouth there.” He began to thrust into the wet heat of her mouth. She let him do as he pleased and moaned. She wanted there to be less layers between her seeking fingers and her clit. She thought up to him loudly as she took his length down her throat. His rhythmic thrusting faltered slightly as he caught the thought. He smirked down at her. “You want to pleasure yourself as well eh my darling?” He snapped his fingers and Hellena was naked on the bed with the archangel straddling her in all his naked glory. 

She groaned in frustration and wriggled against the invisible bonds that held her. “Gabriel, what-“ Hellena moaned startled as Gabriel began to kiss her neck and finger at her clit. She wanted more. “Fuck me please Gabriel. I’m more than ready for you.” She wiggled her hips against his fingers and moaned.

Lucifer smirked as he had Lorie trembling with need. He slipped inside her slow and easy. Everything he was doing to her body was a tease. His hands felt up her body light and he was enjoying the way her body writhed trying to get more. “You want me to fuck you? Take you apart and make you mine?” He ground his pelvis against hers. 

Lorie moaned. “Yes! Please I’m all yours!” She let her head fall back. Lucifer’s lips quickly covered hers as he began to thrust. It was a slow easy pace to make her beg more. She kissed back breathless and moaned in frustration. “Please more, Lucifer. I need you. I’m yours always!” 

Lucifer smirked victoriously and growled. “Good.” He began to fuck her in earnest. “You are mine girl. Never forget that Lorie.” He bit her neck, marking her in a more permanent way. He touched her very soul as he fucked her. She screamed in bliss. 

Hellena wanted Gabriel in her now, but he was too busy eating her out. His tongue stroking her walls was the best oral she had ever had. She cried out thrashing wanting to grip his head. “Please! Gabriel!” She wanted more. Her mind was crying to him, wanting him to fuck her. 

Gabriel could feel his patience waning. She tasted amazing and he smirked. His grace teased her alongside his tongue. He could feel her tense as she got close and pulled away. She let out a noise at the loss of his tongue. He moved up her body and flipped them so she was on top. He could feel her fiery lust and wanted her to take it how she needed. He kissed her as he helped her slide down on his cock. He pulled away to let her catch her breath. “Fuck. You are amazing. So wet for me Hellena.” Her moan went straight to his dick and it twitched inside her. “Ride me you beautiful woman.” Her flush made the angel under her exceedingly pleased.

She reached between them with a dainty hand to line up the archangel’s cock with her dripping pussy. With a slow movement, she slid down to the hilt and let out a low keening moan. “Gabriel~” she could feel his hip bones against her pelvis and ground down against him. “You feel so good.” It appeared that Lucifer was not the only tease in the room. Hellena began to ride Gabriel at a slow pace to try and egg him on. She wanted him to take control. 

Gabriel growled ferally and flipped them over. “You want me to fuck you the heavens eh Hellena? I will likely ruin you for mortal men.” He was grinding against Hellena’s clit making her shake with pleasure and need. 

She moaned loudly. “I don’t care. I need you to fuck me Gabriel!” She cried out when the angel began to piston himself into her body. She actually screamed his name as she gripped his shoulders hard. 

Lucifer was still fucking Lorie but he had shifted her onto her hands and knees. “Are you gonna cum for me my little mortal slut?” He could feel her walls shake as she was close. “Cum for me girl. Now!” He growled in her ear as he held her leg up to get deeper inside her.

Lorie fell apart in his arms as she cried out her pleasure. “Lucifer!” She was panting underneath him as he fucked into her a few more times before spilling inside her. She fell onto the bed as she felt Lucifer scooping her into his arms to come down from her high.

Gabriel had Hellena’s legs over his shoulders as he slammed inside her. “You are so beautiful spread out for me, impaled on my cock.” He had his hands tightly gripping her hips. “That’s right. Squeeze my cock with your tight little pussy.” He massaged her clit with his fingertips. “Cum.” His voice had no playful edge and was oozing sex.

Hellena arched like a bow as she came with a silent scream on her lips. Gabriel came from the sensation of her orgasm around his cock. His own seed spilled inside Hellena. He kept himself up enough to not crush her as he rolled to the side to cuddle. Both humans had been marked by their respecting angel. Hellena had two raised handprints on her hips and Lorie had a hand print on her thigh that wrapped all the way around. 

Hellena mumbled. “I believe I have to thank you Lorie. That was hella fun. Next time you want to get me laid though, a blind date would be better.” She had her face in Gabriel’s neck as she curled into his arms.

just laughed. “But this was more funnn~” She was falling asleep on her cool angel.

The brothers just rolled their eyes and held their humans close. Those two certainly would be sexually wanting for a long, long time.


End file.
